Tirithon (Axios)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Monk (Zen Archer/Qinggong) Level: 1 Experience: 0000/1300 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common Deity: None First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 18 +4 (10 pts) CHA: 8 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 10 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Monk) AC: 16 = + DEX (2) + WIS (4) AC Touch: 16 = + DEX (2) + WIS (4) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (00) + WIS (4) INIT: + 4 = (2) + Reactionary (2) BAB: + 0 = (0) CMB: + 2 = (0) + STR (2) CMD: 18 = + BAB (0) + STR (2) + DEX (2) + WIS (4) Fortitude: + 3 = (2) + CON (1) Reflex: + 4 = (2) + DEX (2) Will: + 8 = (2) + WIS (4) + Dual Minded (2) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Spell Failure: N/A Weapon Statistics Ranged Longbow: Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 100', Special: Monk PBS : Attack: +3 = (0) + DEX (2) + PBS (1) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 100', Special: PBS FoB : Attack: +2 = (1) + DEX (2) - FoB (1) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 100', Special: FoB FoB PBS: Attack: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) - FoB (1) + PBS (1) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 100', Special: FoB & PBS Ammo: 40/40 (Common), 20/20 (Blunt), 20/20 (Cold Iron) Dagger: Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + PBS (1) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20x2, Range: 10', Special: Monk & PBS Melee Unarmed Strike: Attack: +2 = (0) + STR (2) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: None Dagger: Attack: +2 = (0) + STR (2) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20x2, Special: Monk FoB= Flurry of Blows PBS = Point Blank Shot Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Monk (+1 HP) & Inquisitor Elven Immunities: Immune to magical sleep/+2 vs. enchantment spells and effects. Dual Minded: +2 on Will saves. Keen Senses: +2 on Perception checks. Low-light Vision: See twice as far as humans in low-light conditions. Elf Blood: Count as both human and elf for race effected conditions. Multitalented: Choose two classes to receive favored class bonuses at 1st level. Class Features Monk Armor/Weapons: Monks are proficient with brass knuckles, cestus, club, crossbow, dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, longbow, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shortbow, shortspear, short sword, shuriken, siangham, sling, spear, and temple sword. Flurry of Blows: As a full attack action make an additional attack. Bonus Feat: Gain bonus feats at 1st and 2nd then every 4 levels thereafter. Perfect Strike: Gain the feat Perfect Strike at 1st level. Feats Point Blank Shot (1st Lvl): +1 on attack and damage rolls bonus if within 30' of target. Precise Shot (1st Bonus): You receive no penalty for shooting into melee. Perfect Strike (Class): You can roll attack twice and take the higher result. Imp. Unarmed Strike (Class): You do not provoke AoO when you make unarmed attacks and can choose between lethal and non-lethal damage. Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 on Initiative checks. Suspicious (Social): +1 on Sense Motive checks. Skills Skill Points: 4 = (4) + INT (0)/Level 1; FC (0) (Monk) 0 = (0) + INT (0)/Level 0; FC (0) (Inquisitor) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Heal 4 0 0 4 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 0 +0 Perception 10 1 3 4 +2* Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 4 0 0 4 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 9 1 3 4 +1^ Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Survival 4 0 0 4 +0 Swim 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 *Keen Senses ^Suspicious Spell Lists (Known) None Yet Spell Lists (Prepared) None Yet Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1